geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream N Play
MasterProbro 6/8/13 3:22pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? I remember playing this game on this system called Dream ‘n Play. There were two games I remember playing, one I remember being called Party Monster. I’m asking on this thread to see if I was the only one who played this. I asked my friends and they forgot I had it. '' Larryberry06 6/8/13 7:52pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? I think I do remember something like that, but I think you got the name wrong. I remember the system being black with one red strip along the side and on the front. The system said Dream ‘n Play. I had it around Christmas. My parents said it was in the mail, so they kept it because it was addressed to me. They thought my aunt sent it, but she said she never did. '' MasterProbro -------6/9/13------- 10:34am'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Thanks for commenting and you are right it was Dream ‘n Play. I remember I used to love it because it was different from other game systems, I could create a profile on it so I guess more than one person could play it, but on mine I already had an account named Dylan I tried to erase it but I couldn’t. Someone might've had it before me. '' Gearen --------- 6/9/13--------- 4:15pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Memory lane. I loved that thing! The graphics were amazing, but that thing gave me the worst nightmares. Because of that, my parents shipped it back to where it came from. I couldn’t play my NES for weeks cause my parents thought that thing was possessed or something. I still get nightmares sometimes. '' MasterProbro -------- 6/9/13 -------- 8:42pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Wow Gearen, thanks for the info, but you’re not the only one. I had nightmares too, it could have been from those creepy as heck flashes from that second game. I remember the name. It was called The Quest of Life. Some name for a “kids” game. I found the system in my parent’s attic. I think I should play it for old times sake, but I’m not sure I should. '' SallySweetness ------- 6/12/13---------- 4:22pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Well thanks for reminding me of that thing. I do remember that system and Party Monsters wasn’t that bad really in theory. If I remember correctly boys I’m pretty sure the game was about you being a monster and you hate parties so much you crash every one of them but to sneak into the parties you would have to take different people and “dispose” of them to take on their body so you can crash the party. Now that I think about it that wasn’t the best game for me to play back then but the second games is kind of foggy. '' Harrythebeast --------6/16/13-------8:04am'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Wow you guys taking a walk down memory lane eh well sorry if I’m interrupting but I remember everything you’re talking about I swear I loved that system because it was my first. I do remember that all of you forgot that start up screen saying “want to play a game” and as I kid I remember saying out loud “yeah” but about The Quest of Life I remember that game somewhat. If I remember correctly you start off as a kid and you in your house there is words on the bottom screen with you head talking I don’t remember what it said but I thought it was cool how it looked a lot like me but the crazy thing is that when I played it my mom would always ask and say that if “I needed to get it fixed”. I always said no but she insisted saying that nothing was on the screen. This is strange because I could clearly see what was there and that was my game. '' Masterprobro -------6/20/13--------9:36pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Hey Harry you’re not interrupting bro actually you helped me remember a lot more actually I called up my dad and he agreed that there was nothing on the screen, he said I would always have fun playing it but nothing was there. He assumed I had an overactive imagination and I know you guys are going to say the same but now I’m really interested in playing it one more time. I remember this death scene in the game and the character looked a lot like me, there was me the player 3 boys and 1 girl they were in a pool of blood and I heard something that sounded like screams, actual kid screams and a voice whispering “you are being tested”. I thought it always was just a nightmare but now I’m not so sure what about it you guys. Maybe I should play it? '' Gearen --------6/30/13--------5:26pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Been away for awhile guys and so much info wow I didn’t know this many people played the dang system it’s crazy you still have it. Masterprobro and about if you should play it NO, where do you live I was with my grandparents in Utah close to this military base maybe there has to be some connection here this can’t be a some coincidence. '' Masterprobro ---------6/30/13-------6:12pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? No problem Gearen glad your back and yes I actually lived in Utah at the time crazy right I lived in a small town away from a military base. I had to clean up the conversation yesterday people keep spamming like idiots. Sallysweetness --------7/3/13---------- 2:12pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Hey guys I called my parents about if there was nothing on the screen thing and they were saying that it’s true even my older brother confirmed it they said I had lots of fun with a broken system I had some really big imagination when I “had it on” maybe the system really was broken and was all in our heads. Larryberry06 ---------7/3/13--------- 2:14pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Sally I doubt it was all 5 of us imagining the same games maybe it’s the Dream N Play but really quick I just remember the game, the second one the objectives were to kill some people in different ways like your family or your friends you would hang them or shoot the them or kill them in other crazy ways. I remember one death in particular was when you would throw a squirrel in the yard and you would see the dogs text say Suicide Squirrel followed by a bunch of numbers and the dogs would tear each other a part you would see the limbs flying both ways I had nightmares about that part. '' Masterprobro -------7/6/13---------8:26pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? I’m playing it the game I’m playing it I beat the first one I’m on the second and you're all right but something came up I’ll post what it says here: Ahora eres una maldición, solo me verás y escucharás miles de gritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado el Dream N Play. 1 This is what I saw '' Sallysweetness -------7/6/13---------8:29pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Masterprobro what the heck is this that’s from the game its really creepy. '' Larryberry06 --------------7/6/13---------8:32pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Dude I would stop playing man I remember that in my nightmares that same fricken thing bro. '' Masterprobro -----------7/6/13---------8:35pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? It won’t leave and it’s giving me a headache I’ll try to reboot it. It so fricken weird I don’t remember this maybe because I never gotten that far. '' Larryberry06 ------7/6/13-----8:36pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? It's still crazy you got the balls to do it. '' Masterprobro ------7/6/13------8:39pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? It hurts yfidskli my head hur jeonld rlly bad all I see fjgtipij is that nuopj thing srry if Impp miss typibg my vison is kunda blurry. Sallysweetness ------7/6/13-------8:41pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? Masterprobro are you ok my head hurts too like omg all I see is that dang picture it hurts so bad. '' Larryberry06 -------7/6/13-----8:43pm'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? It’s the fricken system and the picture now I found it at my parents house that’s why I was gone the last few days I hope you guy are alright I’m sure the headache will go away the picture won’t leave the screen at this point I’m click random buttons everybody else doesn’t look up at the picture and don’t read the words. Harrythebeast -------7/7/13-----4:17pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? You guys alright I accidentally read Larry’s post first so I got an add-on to block all videos on this site I saw a lot of you guys had headaches hope you're better. Gearen --------7/7/13-----9:01pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? I wish I saw Masterprobro's post first but I feel fine nothing happened Message me back on my Instagram at Gearenwashere_22 so we can talk privatly I know what that message said. '' Harrythebeast ------7/28/13-------11:42am'' Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? I’m Messaging you but you’re not Messaging back it’s been 3 weeks bro. Harrythebeast ------10/14/13-----6:17pm Question: Do you remember playing this game on this system? You there hello bro it’s been 3 months. '' Mr.Potatoechip (Admin) --------4/1/14-------1:29pm The discussion (Do you remember playing this game on this system?) has been closed due to inactivity for over 6 months.'' Category:Video Games Category:Original